


Eddie is a Ball of Fury

by Trashbaggbabbie



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, but I did, don’t know why I thought of it, i love this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 05:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13241439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashbaggbabbie/pseuds/Trashbaggbabbie
Summary: Eddie wakes up different. Bill and Eddie fight. Everyone’s a suspect.





	Eddie is a Ball of Fury

The scream that erupts from Eddie brings Richie out of his sleep. He groans loudly, holding his head in pain as he bangs his head on the headboard trying to get up. 

“Richie! You fucking asshole!” Eddie shrieks, storming out of the bathroom. Richie blinks, looking at Eddie. The laugh comes out before he can stop it and he can tell it makes Eddie even angrier. Eddie’s face is bright red, a total difference from his bright, newly dyed purple hair. Eddie lets out what sounds like a growl. Richie tries his hardest not to laugh out loud, choking on his giggles a little. 

“You fucker! You did this! Do you know what my mother is going to do?!” Eddie shouts, storming towards Richie’s bed. He picks up a pillow and whacks Richie over the head. Richie can’t help it, he bursts out loud laughs as he gets smacked over and over. 

“Eds! Eddie! It wasn’t me!” Richie laughs and puts his hands up to defend himself from the pillow attack. Richie grabs ahold of the pillow and takes it from Eddie, grabbing onto his boyfriend’s arm after he throws the pillow to the side. Eddie wiggles against his upper body as he tries to get out of his hold. 

“Then who was it?!” Eddie snaps and shoves himself away from Richie. Eddie glares at him the whole time he sits up. 

“I don’t kn—“ 

“What is all this yelling about?” Both Eddie and Richie’s heads snap to the door, showing Bill, who rubs his eyes with purple stained hands. Eddie sees red. 

“I’m gonna fucking kill you, Bill Denbrough!” Eddie shouts, making Bill’s eyes widen as he comes after him. Bill turns quickly and makes his way out of the room. Richie lays back and cackles before he gets up and walks towards the door. He hears a loud thump downstairs and follows the sound, seeing Bill and Eddie on the ground, Eddie having Bill in a painful headlock. 

Bill whines, looking at Richie. “Get your boyfriend off of me, Trashmouth! He’s gonna break every bone in my body.” 

Richie grins. “Well, Bill, you shouldn’t have dyed his hair.” 

“You shouldn’t have gotten us drunk!” Bill complains as Eddie pulls him back a little more, making Bill’s back crack a little. 

“Okay okay. Off my husband.” Mike grins, walking in and picking up Eddie off of Bill. Eddie squirms in his hold, still glaring at Bill. Bill rubs his neck and sticks his tongue out at Eddie. 

“Go suck a dick, Denbrough.” Eddie snaps as he’s placed into Richie’s arms. Richie grins down at him, noticing how Eddie visibly relaxes. Eddie leans back into Richie, crossing his arms and pouting. Richie kisses his cheek and wraps his arms around him. 

“C’mon babe. Let’s go wash it out of your hair. It’s just spray on. I didn’t give Bill permanent hair dye.” Richie smirks and picks Eddie up, hearing shouts of protest from the smaller boy. 

“I fucking knew you had something to do with it!” Richie notices Eddie’s grin though and kisses his cheek. 

“You were a sight to see, baby. You let loose last night. In many ways.” The comment earns a slap to the chest and a ‘beep beep, Richie’ from Eddie. Richie smiles. He loves this purple haired ball of fury.


End file.
